Videojuegos/Plataformas
80s Ghosts_n_Goblins_NES_cover.jpg|''Ghosts 'n Goblins'' (1986, NES) Kid_Icarus_NES_cover.jpg|''Kid Icarus'' (1986, NES) Adventure_Island_NES_cover.jpg|''Adventure Island'' (1986, NES) Milon's_Secret_Castle_cover.jpg|''Milon's Secret Castle'' (1986, NES) Rampage_NES_cover.jpg|''Rampage'' (1987, NES) Bionic_Commando_NES_cover.jpg|''Bionic Commando'' (1987, NES) 16218-bubble-bobble-nes-front-cover.jpg|''Bubble Bobble'' (1987, NES) 2340634-bio_miracle_bokutte_upa_fc_box.jpg|''Bio Miracle Bokutte Upa'' (1988, NES) Blaster_Master_NES_cover.jpg|''Blaster Master'' (1988, NES) Duck_Tales_NES_cover.jpg|''Duck Tales'' (1989, NES) Kiwi_Kraze_NES_cover.jpg|''Kiwi Kraze'' (1989, NES) Batman_NES_cover.jpg|''Batman'' (1989, NES) Clash_at_Demonhead_NES_cover.jpg|''Clash at Demonhead'' (1989, NES) 56361-Monster_Party_(USA)-1498613323.jpg|''Monster Party'' (1989, NES) Pcgenjin.jpg|''Bonk's Adventure'' (1989, PC Engine) COVER-Son_Son_II.jpg|''Son Son II'' (1989, PC Engine) 220px-Valkyrienodensetsu_pce_jap.jpg|''Legend of Valkyrie'' (1989, PC Engine) 47759_front.jpg|''Marvel Land'' (1989, Genesis) 90s Little_Nemo_The_Dream_Master_NES_cover.jpg|''Little Nemo: The Dream Master'' (1990, NES) Journey_to_Silius_NES_cover.jpg|''Journey to Silius'' (1990, NES) Jackie_Chans_Action_Kung_Fu_NES_cover.jpg|''Jackie Chan's Action Kung Fu'' (1990, NES) Kabuki_Quantum_Fighter_NES_cover.jpg|''Kabuki Quantum Fighter'' (1990, NES) Chip_n_Dale_Rescue_Rangers_NES_cover.jpg|''Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers'' (1990, NES) Bugs_Bunnys_Birthday_Blowout_NES_cover.jpg|''Bugs Bunny's Birthday Blowout'' (1990, NES) Power_Blade_NES_cover.jpg|''Power Blade'' (1990, NES) Shadow_of_the_Ninja_NES_cover.jpg|''Shadow of the Ninja'' (1990, NES) Snake_Rattle_n_Roll_NES_cover.jpg|''Snake Rattle 'n' Roll'' (1990, NES) 2361124-nes_adventuresofradgravity.jpg|''The Adventures of Rad Gravity'' (1990, NES) C84.jpg|''Samurai Pizza Cats'' (1990, NES) COVER-Blue_Blink.jpg|''Aoi Blink'' (1990, PC Engine) Liquid_Kids_Flyer.jpg|''Liquid Kids'' (1990, PC Engine) Momotaro-Katsugeki-Cover.jpg|''Momotaro Katsugeki'' (1990, PC Engine) Moonwalker.jpg|''Moonwalker'' (1990, Genesis) Decap_Attack_cover_art.jpg|''Decap Attack'' (1990, Genesis) Castle_of_illusion_Mickey_mouse.jpg|''Castle of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse'' (1990, Genesis) SEGA_GBvg.jpg|''Ghostbusters'' (1990, Genesis) 2389573-genesis_tokigoingapespit.jpg|''Toki: Going Ape Spit'' (1990, Genesis) Batman_Return_of_the_Joker_NES_cover.jpg|''Batman: Return of the Joker'' (1991, NES) Adventure_Island_2_NES_cover.jpg|''Adventure Island II'' (1991, NES) Cowboy_Kid_NES_cover.jpg|''Cowboy Kid'' (1991, NES) Rockin'_Kats_Cover.jpg|''Rockin' Kats'' (1991, NES) Metal_Storm_NES_cover.jpg|''Metal Storm'' (1991, NES) Cover_medium.jpg|''Ufouria: The Saga'' (1991, NES) 227371-tiny-toon-adventures-nes-front-cover.jpg|''Tiny Toon Adventures'' (1991, NES) 1302939-566145_6711_front.jpg|''Cocoron'' (1991, NES) MS-DonaldDuckTheLuckyDimeCaper-0Cover.jpg|''Lucky Dime Caper'' (1991, Master System) Bonk's_Revenge_cover.jpg|''Bonk's Revenge'' (1991, PC Engine) 43310_front.jpg|''Mamono Hunter Yohko: Dai Nana no Keishō'' (1991, Genesis) Genji-Tsushin-Agedama-Cover.jpg|''Genji Tsushin Agedama'' (1989, PC Engine) QuackShot_-_Starring_Donald_Duck.jpg|''Quackshot'' (1991, Genesis) Popful_Mail_(U)_(Front).jpg|''Popful Mail'' (1991, Sega CD) Power_Blade_2_NES_cover.jpg|''Power Blade 2'' (1992, NES) Little_Samson_NES_cover.jpg|''Little Samson'' (1992, NES) Darkwing_Duck_NES_cover.jpg|''Darkwing Duck'' (1992, NES) Bucky_Ohare_NES_cover.jpg|''Bucky O'Hare'' (1992, NES) Adventure_Island_3_NES_cover.jpg|''Adventure Island III'' (1992, NES) Mr_Gimmick_NES_cover.jpg|''Mr. Gimmick'' (1992, NES) 2361920-nes_kickmaster.jpg|''Kick Master'' (1992, NES) Moon-crystal-nes-ingles.jpg|''Moon Crystal'' (1992, NES) COVER-Gekisha_Boy.jpg|''Gekisha Boy'' (1992, PC Engine) 149776-Kaizou_Choujin_Shubibinman_3_-_Ikai_no_Princess_(NTSC-J)-1459223868.jpg|''Kaizou Choujin Shubibinman 3: Ikai no Princess'' (1992, PC Engine CD) 0e5136a1b1e12e32ee1884a0f25b83b4.jpg|''Valis III'' (1992, PC Engine CD) 928720_67964_front.jpg|''Mugen Senshi Valis'' (1992, PC Engine CD) 588462_59715_front.jpg|''Magical Quest starring Mickey Mouse'' (1992, SNES) 24210_front.jpg|''Magical Taluluto-kun'' (1992, Genesis) Kid-Chameleon-Portada.jpg|''Kid Chameleon'' (1992, Genesis) 2370447-genesis_chakan_eu.jpg|''Chakan: The Forever Man'' (1992, Genesis) 75055-alisia-dragoon-genesis-front-cover.jpg|''Alisia Dragoon'' (1992, Genesis) 48024_front.jpg|''Rolo to the Rescue'' (1992, Genesis) 21475_front.jpg|''World of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck'' (1992, Genesis) Duck_Tales_2_NES_cover.jpg|''Duck Tales 2'' (1993, NES) Asterix_NES_cover.jpg|''Astérix'' (1993, NES) Chip_n_Dale_Rescue_Rangers_2_NES_cover.jpg|''Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers 2'' (1993, NES) Deep_Duck_Trouble_Starring_Donald_Duck_Coverart.png|''Deep Duck Trouble'' (1993, Master System) Sonic_Chaoss.png|''Sonic Chaos'' (1993, Master System) 2090566-box_bonk3.png|''Bonk 3: Bonk's Big Adventure'' (1993, PC Engine) Rainbow_Islands_-_The_Story_of_Bubble_Bobble_2_-_Portada.jpg|''Rainbow Islands'' (1993, PC Engine CD) 67168-plok-snes-front-cover.jpg|''Plok'' (1993, SNES) McDonalds-Treasure-Land-Cover.jpg|''McDonald's Treasure Land Adventure'' (1993, Genesis) MV5BNGY4MgtYWI4MDMyNmM.jpg|''Jungle Book'' (1993, Genesis) 250px-Tiny_Toon_Adventures_MegaDrive_PAL.jpg|''Tiny Toon Adventures: Buster's Hidden Treasure'' (1993, Genesis) 31560-toejam-earl-in-panic-on-funkotron-genesis-front-cover.jpg|''Toejam & Earl in Panic on Funkotron'' (1993, Genesis) High_seas_havoc.jpg|''High Seas Havoc'' (1993, Genesis) 42802_front.jpg|''The Smurfs'' (1994, NES) 47195_front.jpg|''Chiki Chiki Boys'' (1994, PC Engine CD) Super_Adventure_Island_II.jpg|''Super Adventure Island 2'' (1994, SNES) 55753-demon-s-crest-snes-front-cover.jpg|''Demon's Crest'' (1994, SNES) The_Jetsons_Invasion_of_the_Planet_Pirates.png|''Jetsons: Invasion of the Planet Pirates'' (1994, SNES) 331518_front.jpg|''Great Circus Mystery Starring Mickey and Minnie'' (1994, SNES) Nosferatusfc.jpg|''Nosferatu'' (1994, SNES) 2767224-4769612668-50936.jpg|''Michael Jordan: Chaos in the Windy City'' (1994, SNES) 279-Clockwork_Knight_(U)-2.jpg|''Clockwork Knight'' (1994, Saturn) Bug-satun.jpg|''Bug!'' (1994, Saturn) Mickey-mania-the-timeless-adventures-of-mickey-mouse.png|''Mickey Mania'' (1994, Sega CD) Desert_Demolition_front.jpg|''Desert Demolition'' (1994, Genesis) Donald-in-maui-mallard-europe.png|''Donald in Maui Mallard'' (1995, SNES) 1870078-cover.jpg|''Hermie Hopperhead: Scrap Panic'' (1995, PS1) Astal-j-front.jpg|''Astal'' (1995, Saturn) Clockwork_knight_2.jpg|''Clockwork Knight 2'' (1995, Saturn) Garfield_-_Caught_in_the_Act_Coverart.jpg|''Garfield: Caught in the Act'' (1995, Genesis) Tempo-japan.jpg|''Tempo'' (1995, Sega 32x) 61766-the-adventures-of-lomax-playstation-front-cover.jpg|''Lomax'' (1996, PS1) 71369-mr-bones-sega-saturn-front-cover.jpg|''Mr. Bones'' (1996, Saturn) 138494-Keio_Flying_Squadron_2_(E)-1.jpg|''Keio Flying Squadron 2'' (1996, Saturn) Bug_Too!_Coverart.png|''Bug Too!'' (1996, Saturn) 2750_front.jpg|''Dark Savior'' (1996, Saturn) 37042-Jersey_Devil_-NTSC-U--1457295090.jpg|''Jersey Devil'' (1997, PS1) Spider-the-video-game-ps1.jpg|''Spider: The Video Game'' (1997, PS1) Abe's_Oddysee_Cover.jpg|''Oddworld: Abe's Oddysee'' (1997, PS1) SQ_N64_Bomberman64.jpg|''Bomberman 64'' (1997, N64) 411864-japanese_cover.jpg|''Chameleon Twist'' (1997, N64) 7234_front.jpg|''Skullmonkeys'' (1998, PS1) Heart_of_Darkness_Coverart.png|''Heart of Darkness'' (1998, PS1) Wild_9_Coverart.png|''Wild 9'' (1998, PS1) U-064-S-00880-A.jpg|''Goemon's Great Adventure'' (1998, N64) Ape_Escape_Pal.jpg|''Ape Escape'' (1999, PS1) Pcmanwor.jpg|''Pac-Man World: 20th Anniversary'' (1999, PS1) Bomberman64sa_box.jpg|''Bomberman 64: The Second Attack!'' (1999, N64) 81I6OhAUVJL._SX385_.jpg|''Rocket: Robot on Wheels'' (1999, N64) 00s Bionic-commando-ef-gbc.jpg|''Bionic Commando: Elite Forces'' (2000, GBC) Cookiecreamps2.png|''Adventures of Cookie & Cream'' (2000, PS2) Super_Magnetic_Neo_Coverart.png|''Super Magnetic Neo'' (2000, Dreamcast) Stretch_Panic_Coverart.png|''Stretch Panic'' (2001, PS2) Wendy.jpg|''Wendy: Every Witch Way'' (2001, GBC) 0115.jpg|''Spider-Man: Mysterio's Menace'' (2001, GBA) Oddworld_-_Munch's_Oddysee_Coverart.png|''Oddworld: Munch's Oddysee'' (2001, Xbox) SpongeBob-_Battle_for_Bikini_Bottom_Cover.jpg|''SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle For Bikini Bottom'' (2003, Gamecube) Bill_hatch_GC.png|''Billy Hatcher and The Giant Egg'' (2003, Gamecube) Mega_Man_Network_Transmission_Coverart.png|''Mega Man Network Transmission'' (2003, Gamecube) Voodoo_Vince_US_front.jpg|''Voodoo Vince'' (2003, Xbox) 51C-IGcuMJL.jpg|''Whiplash'' (2003, Xbox) 44300-Ninja_Five-0_(U)(Trashman)-1491122072.jpg|''Ninja Five-O'' (2003, GBA) 61843_front.jpg|''Alien Hominid'' (2004, PS2) 51WVSHW6GVL._SY445_.jpg|''Psychonauts'' (2005, Xbox) Dragon_Ball_Advance_Adventure.jpg|''Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure'' (2005, GBA) Drill_Dozer.jpg|''Drill Dozer'' (2006, GBA) 51SjrwrjkNL._SY445_.jpg|''de Blob'' (2008, Wii) The_Legend_of_Kage_2.jpg|''The Legend of Kage 2'' (2008, NDS) Starfy_Cover.jpg|''The Legendary Starfy'' (2008, NDS) GianaSistersDS.jpg|''Giana Sisters DS'' (2009, NDS) Trine-1698278.jpg|''Trine'' (2009, PC) Ivy_the_kiwi_wii_esrb.jpg|''Ivy the Kiwi?'' (2009, Wii) 81i-jsjKDBL._SY445_.jpg|''A Boy and His Blob'' (2009, Wii) 10s BTBatBVG.jpg|''Batman: The Brave and the Bold – The Videogame'' (2010, NDS) Epic_Mickey.jpg|''Epic Mickey'' (2010, Wii) Lost_in_Shadow_box_art.png|''Lost in Shadow'' (2010, Wii) Rochard.jpg|''Rochard'' (2011, PC) Littlebigplanet2-boxart.jpg|''LittleBigPlanet 2'' (2011, PS3) Dustforce-DX-s.jpg|''Dustforce'' (2012, PC) 175x175bb.jpg|''Gunman Clive'' (2012, PC) 11088430-1424432886-613718.jpg|''Giana Sisters: Twisted Dreams'' (2012, PC) Vgnadven.jpg|''The Angry Video Game Nerd Adventures'' (2013, PC) Volgvikg.jpg|''Volgarr the Viking'' (2013, PC) DuckTales_Remastered.jpg|''DuckTales: Remastered'' (2013, PS3) Shovel_knight_cover.jpg|''Shovel Knight'' (2014, PC) Freedom_planet_artwork_by_gashi_gashi-d5y2buo.jpg|''Freedom Planet'' (2014, PC) Broforce-Game-Profile-Banner.png|''Broforce'' (2015, PC) KcXtVyL.jpg|''Odallus: The Dark Call'' (2015, PC) Shantae_Half-Genie_Hero.png|''Shantae: Half-Genie Hero'' (2016, PC) Mighty_No._9_cover_art.jpg|''Mighty No. 9'' (2016, PC) Owlboy_cover_art.jpg|''Owlboy'' (2016, PC) Soncman.jpg|''Sonic Mania'' (2017, PC) Sprklekt.jpg|''Spark the Electric Jester'' (2017, PC) Wondboydrg.jpg|''Wonder Boy: The Dragon's Trap'' (2017, PC) Yooka-Laylee-01.png|''Yooka-Laylee'' (2017, PC) Categoría:Recomendaciones